


Can I Kiss You?

by queermarik (awkwardTurtleduck)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, it makes it 10x gayer, u should definitely listen to cherry wine while reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5966707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardTurtleduck/pseuds/queermarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small sweet drabble for joukai. dancing and kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a prompt about 'BUT WHAT ABOUT THE "CAN I KISS YOU??" MOMENTS??' so i felt Compelled to write this

Music drifted from Kaiba’s phone softly, filling the lowly-lit room. Jounouchi and Kaiba were dancing, no, swaying. Jounouchi pressed himself against Kaiba, resting his chin on the other’s broad shoulder. Kaiba’s eyes slid shut, a small smile slowly crossing his face. Jounouchi pulled away, minimally, but it was enough to stir Kaiba’s curiosity. 

“What is it?” 

Jounouchi looked up at his boyfriend, soft brown eyes meeting his icy blues. No matter how many times they did this, no matter how many days he woke up next to him, he still felt compelled to ask-  
  
"Can I kiss you?” Jounouchi breathed, his eyes locked with Kaiba’s. Kaiba chuckled, low and deep in his throat. He lowered his forehead to press delicately against Jounouchi’s, a hand cupping his face. His thumb brushed his cheek, Jounouchi’s eyes sliding closed. 

“Only if I don’t kiss you first,” Kaiba said softly. He tilted away from his forehead and shifted his hand from Jounouchi’s cheek to his chin, tipping the shorter boy’s face up to him. His brown eyes opened slightly. Kaiba’s smile stayed intact as he closed the distance between their lips. Jounouchi smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck to pull him closer. The music stopped, but they didn't notice. They swayed to the crackles coming from the fireplace, to the love in their hearts.


End file.
